sikoryforeverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Świąteczne Opowiadanie
Świąteczne Opowiadanie - '''opowiadanie napisane przez Thomasa Johna, którego akcja dzieje się na przestrzeni czterech dni i jest mocno związana z Bożym Narodzeniem. Jest to też swoiste pokazanie co się dzieje, gdy wszyscy nadużyją alkoholu za dużo. '''Wystąpili: * Thomas John * Ariadna * Wasilij Władimirow * Aldona Pięta * Czarna Wołga * Roman Noga * Arleta Stopa * Paweł Alfons * Jarek Steryd * Mirosław Pięta * Aleksander Stwardniewicz * Gieniu Zagórski * Boska Ciecz * Jarosław Jaki * Marian Menda * Lońka Rudkowska * Nathan Dangerous * Jimmy Corna Wspomnieni: * Gówno z Radia * Karawan * Edyta Noga * Wiesława Dobrowolska * Napoleon Dobrowolski * People Of Doom * Memoriał * Jashi * Miecia Menda * Henryk Menda * Artur Menda * Hieronim Rudkowski * Umebo Na Myśli: * Anonimowy Darczyńca CIEKAWOSTKI: * To była jedna z niewielu libacji, która się przeciągła i do tego miała skutki jakie miała. * Thomas obiecał nie nadużywać alkoholu do ślubu z Ariadną. 23.12.2018 Tego dnia pakowałem walizy, bo trzeba było pojechać do Polski w celach spędzenia świąt. Tak, mówię na to "święta" pomimo bycia zadeklarowanym ateistą. Taka prawda. Miałem jeden pas przy sobie i wziąłem go ze sobą, żeby pochwalić się kilku osobom moim osiągnięciem. Ariadna spakowała walizki i zapytała: - Kochanie, gdzie jedziemy? Ja na to: - Mam pewien interes w Polsce. Wasilij będzie czekał na Okęciu i wszystko będzie dobrze. Po to jest w końcu. Ona na to: - Odkąd mniejsza liczba osób wie, że Ty, Nathan i Twój pradziadek jesteście kim jesteście to byłoby przekichane z jednej strony... - Lepiej żeby nie wiedzieli... - odparłem. - No rozumiem. Poważna sprawa. Jednakże, czemu Nathan nie jedzie? - zapytała mnie Ukochana. - On ma interesy tutaj za to. Z trudem jest mi się rozstać z nim, ale no trzeba coś zrobić. To jest silniejsze od człowieka. - Nie rozmawialiśmy zbytnio w drodze na lotnisko w Tokio. Tam było rano, a w Polsce wieczór, ale 22 grudnia. Jak dotarliśmy, było rano 23 grudnia w Polsce. - Ach, to świeże powietrze. - rzekłem trochę sarkastycznie, bo smog się unosił w powietrzu. - Tomuś, no nie bądź taki sarkastyczny... - zaczęła Ariadna, ale Wasilij już czekał w Czarnej Wołdze. Mieliśmy jechać do domu Ariadny na sam początek. Tam zastała nas miła i niemiła niespodzianka. - Kyrieeleison! Ariadna! Thomas! Dobrze Was widzieć! - krzyczała na podjeździe pani Aldona Pięta, która jak tylko nas zauważyła, wyszła i przytuliła Ariadnę do siebie. - Kochanie, ten lump twój były tu był... - zaczęła. - Zdemolował znowu dom? - zapytałem. - O dziwo nie, ale... zastałam w skrzynce coś takiego od jakiegoś mecenasa Burewicza. I to na Twój adres, Ariadno. Czego mogą chcieć? - wypytywała pani Pięta. Mecenas Burewicz napisał, że były Ariadny domaga się 100 tysięcy złotych odszkodowania za dwa pobicia i najście, których wcale nie było, ale to od samej Ariadny. Szczególnie do mnie się dosrał, bo chciał ode mnie drugie tyle. Poinformowaliśmy o tym panią Aldonę. - Co za babiloński skurwysyn! Jestem świadkiem, że to jego wina! Nie wypłaci się szkarada z Mezopotamii stara jak małpa! - krzyczała pani Aldona. - Pani Aldono, spokojnie. Każdy prawnik nas wybroni. Mamy dowody na jego winę. - uspokoiłem. - Uff, całe szczęście. - sama pani Aldona się uspokoiła, a potem weszliśmy do jej domu. Był tam Roman, zięć, który naprawiał drzwi od garażu oraz Arleta, synowa, która siedziała z wnukami pani Aldony. - Mamo, kto to jest? - zapytała panią Aldonę Arleta. - Żeby nie znać sław, a podobno jesteś na czasie, zołzo. - skwitowała Teściowa. - Mamo, nie jestem zołzą. Po prostu nie wiedziałam kto to jest. To jest ten jak mu tam... - zaczęła mówić o mnie zołza, ale przerwała jej Pani Aldona. - To jest Thomas John z People of Doom, szka... niedoinformowana jesteś. Dzieci, na górę. - poprosiła wnuczęta pani Aldona, po czym dyskusja się na poważnie zaczęła. - Mamo, czemu uważasz, że się puszczam z tym Pawłem z klubu nocnego i Jarkiem z siłowni? - zapytała ladacznica babilońska Arleta. - I w ogóle nie znam Thomasa Johna, ale Jimmy to piękny jest. - Mam Cię, łajzo! Byś zdradziła Mirka z Jimmym Cornutą. - nakryła synową Aldona. - Daj spokój, mamo! To że jest piękny nie znaczy, że Miruś jest gorszy. - broniła się Arleta. Nagle przyszedł Roman i oznajmił, że naprawił drzwi od garażu. Pani Teściowa sprawdziła i rzekła: - Wreszcie się postarałeś, Romuś, ale ciamajdo nie umiesz nadal żarówki wkręcić! - oceniła Aldona Pięta. - To może my pójdziemy? - zapytałem. - O nie, Tomaszu. Ty i Ariadna mieliście mi złożyć propozycję jedną. Słucham. - powiedziała Teściowa. - Pani Aldono, chcemy Panią zabrać na wigilię do Poznania. Co Pani na to? - zapytałem. - Do Poznania? Ojej, moje miasto dawne. Ale po co? - pytała dalej. - Pani Aldono, robimy tam mały zlot fanów People of Doom... - odrzekłem półprawdziwie, bo miałem inny cel. - Ale nie mam pieniędzy teraz. Wszystko poszło na prezenty dla wnuków. - odmawiała Teściowa, ale niekoniecznie dobrze. - Pani Aldono, mniejsza. Ja, a właściwie Wasilij podwiezie Panią i to za darmo. - oznajmiłem. - Tak, ale... - wzbraniała się dalej pani Pięta. - Ależ nie ma czego się bać. Ja ręczę za Wasilija i za wszystkich. - dorzuciłem. - No dobrze. Jedźmy do tego Poznania. - zgodziła się Aldona Pięta. Wsiadliśmy do Wołgi o kolorze czarnym. Ariadna wzięła kilka rzeczy ze swojego domu i jechaliśmy. Podróż minęła w duchu rozważań o pozwie. - Nie ma szans ta łajza. Dowody są czarno na białym. - mówiła Aldona. - Załatwimy go na amen i tak nam dopomóż Bóg! Haha! - Pani Aldono, tu nie chodzi o mściwość, tylko o wybronienie się z dosyć łatwej sytuacji. - powiedziała Ariadna. Wasilij zamontował stację, w której leciał utwór "Gówno z Radia" People of Doom. - Hahaha! Tego nam trzeba było, Wasilij. Włącz "Karawan" lepiej! - zacząłem. - O Jezu Chryste, co ja myślałam pisząc "Karawan" to głowa mała. Zięć i synowa tak mnie wkurwiali, że słów brak. Nadal to robią. - mówiła dalej Pięta Aldona. - Pani Aldono, a czemu Pani syn Mirosław nie weźmie rozwodu ani córka jak jej na imię... Edyta? - zapytałem. - Miruś jest niestety ślepy, a Edyta tłumaczy tę niedorajdę, ruchome zwłoki. - mówiła pani Aldona o nieudacznikach (synowej i zięciu) - Tak to niestety bywa. - dorzuciła od siebie Ariadna. Było gadanie o tematach codziennych w drodze do Poznania, a gdy tylko czarna Wołga dojechała na osiedle Grzybów, zastany został Aleksander Stwardniewicz, który: - O cholera! To Thomas z People of Doom! Ponownie tutaj! Jarek, leć szybko po Boską Ciecz! - uradowany krzyczał. - Spokojnie, panie Olku. To tylko ja, hehe. - odpowiedziałem. - Ooo, pan Stwardniewicz, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli. Dawno Pana nie widziałam. - rzekła pani Aldona. Aleksander zaproponował nocowanie mnie i Ariadnie oraz pani Aldonie, bo miał dosyć dużo miejsca w domu. Zapytałem go: - A gdzie jest pan Eugeniusz? Rozmawiał ze mną ostatnio, ale nigdzie nie widzę go... - Gieniu ten krzakobrodziec cierpi na rwę kulszową... - niechętnie rzekł Aleksander. - No tak, Antonina znowu miała rację. - powiedziałem zmieszany. - Z tym Rudkowskim też chyba miała i jakiś gość chce się wprowadzić do mieszkania po starej krowie, to znaczy Wiesławie Dobrowolskiej. - opowiadał dalej pan Stwardniewicz. - No pięknie... - dodałem od siebie. - Czego ta Cyganka nie przewidzi to wszystko prawie się sprawdza... Mojemu pradziadkowi przepowiedziała rózne rzeczy w 1955 jak jeszcze była młoda bardzo i wszystko się sprawdziło. - opowiadałem. - Czyli to nie jest pierdolenie gówna koniec końców. - rzekł Aleksander, nagle pojawił się Jarosław Jaki. - O, pan Thomas. Zaszczyt. - rzekł i uścisnął moją dłoń. Ariadna i pani Aldona poszły się rozgościć w domu Aleksandra. Ja natomiast poszedłem napić się Boskiej Cieczy w domu Gienia, bo on nie mógł za bardzo się poruszać. Gdy zadzwoniłem do drzwi, czekaliśmy pół minuty aż otworzył. Choroba była bardzo poważna... - O, Thomas John. Pan Thomas John. - rzekł do mnie. - Wbijajcie do środka. Było już ciemno. Skosztowałem Boskiej Cieczy jak tylko została otwarta przez Gienia. Olek i Jarek też byli, ale tym razem nie odrzuciło mnie na kilka metrów. - Ooo, nie odrzuciło Cię na kilka metrów jak ostatnio, haha! - śmiał się Olek. - Maratony alkoholowe do czegoś się wreszcie przydały. Poza jednym, bo na drodze Petersburg - Moskwa skończyliśmy w rowie, ale nikomu nic się nie stało. Nawet Wołdze. - roześmiany odpowiedziałem. - A były jeszcze te... Memoriały? Co z ostatnim? Kto wygrał? - zapytał Gieniu. - Jashi, chujasz jeden. Pierdolona w dupę łajza. - odpowiedziałem. - Ale czemu łajza i czemu chujasz? Co on zrobił? - pytał się Jarek. Opowiedziałem zainteresowanym panom co się stało, ale kwestię Anonimowego Darczyńcy przemilczałem. - To kretyn. Mam nadzieję, że sprawiedliwość się o niego upomni jak o Wiesławę. - rzekł Gieniu. - Gdyby nie ja to by Wiesława do dziś żerowała na Napoleonie... - mówił Aleksander, ale z Gieniem wpadli w nostalgię i zaczęli płakać. - Przepraszam bardzo, co się dzieje? - spytałem. - A nic, nic. Pan Napoleon Dobrowolski to był drugi mąż starej krowy i ona go załatwiła na zawał dla pieniędzy. - zasmucił się Gieniu. - Do tego to był bardzo porządny człowiek i zostawił po sobie dobre wspomnienie. - dodał. 24 grudnia Popijawa trwała do kolacji wigilijnej z przerwą na spanie, ale gdy nadeszła wigilia... - Dzyń dzyń! - zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. - Kto tam!? - krzyczał Aleksander. - Święty Mikołaj. - powiedział Wasilij z rosyjskim akcentem i został wpuszczony do środka. Zebraliśmy się w składzie: Ariadna, pani Aldona, pan Gieniu, pan Jarek, pan Aleksander, Wasilij, no i ja. "Święty Mikołaj" rozdał alkohol każdemu, ale taki drogi w chuj, oraz drobne upominki i sprzęt RTV. Nie mówię kto co dostał, ale... - Każdy z nas już ma dyskografię People of Doom na dysku CD kurwa. - mówił Gieniu, ale nie żałował kopii dodatkowych, lecz kontynuując: - Ale na winylu kurwa i na kasecie kurwa nikt nie miał, o! - Specjalne wydania dla specjalnych ludzi. - oznajmiłem. Życzyliśmy sobie jak najlepiej. Tak wypada w Wigilię, aż nagle oznajmiliśmy z Ariadną, że bierzemy ślub. Wszyscy wtedy wypluli barszcz ze zdziwienia. Nawet Wasilij. - No i kurna kiedy ten ślub? - zapytał Aleksander Stwardniewicz. - Niedługo, za tydzień. - odpowiedziała moja narzeczona, po czym znowu wszyscy wypluli barszcz ze zdziwienia. - O Mój Chryste, szczęścia! - krzyknęła pani Aldona. Nagle znowu zadzwonił do drzwi dzwonek. Ciekawe kto to mógł być? Sprawdziłem szybko. - O kurwa. - powiedziałem i otworzyłem. - Co jest, beze mnie zaczęliście!? - krzyknął srogo mój pradziadek Marian Menda, po czym się roześmiał głośno. - Witajcie Tomaszku i goście.. - zaczął, ale Gieniu powiedział, że to jego dom, na co pradziad, że żartował. - Ten to się zna na żartach. Marian Menda. - mówił Olek, po czym: - O kurwa! Marian Menda, dawny perkusista dawnego People of Doom! - krzyknął z wrażenia. - To ja. - odpowiedział. - Dziadku, jak tutaj się dostałeś? - zapytałem. - Długa droga, ale bimber trzeba pędzić w całej Polsce. - oznajmił. - Henryk, mój syn za Wami podążał i dał mi znać. Swoją drogą on tu nie mógł zostać, bo Miecia, moja żona zachorowała. Nie wiem na co, ale wyjdzie z tego, bez obaw. - kontynuował. - Ciekawe czy wujek Artur wykopał sobie grób? - zapytałem pradziada. - Ten zanim kopnie w kalendarz to z kalendarza sobie zrobi trumnę. - odrzekł, a wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Kolejki Boskiej Cieczy i bimbru się lały. Każdy wypił. Bez wyjątku. Mieliśmy iść na pasterkę się poś... pomodlić, ale: - Ni chuja! Na żadną pasterkię! - krzyczał zalany Pradziadek. - No chyba, żeby się pośmiać z tych bałwanów w sutannach. Jest tylko jeden ksiądz, którego szanuję i to na pewno nie byle kto. - mówił. Gieniu i Aleksander przetarli oczy ze zdziwienia, w końcu to praktykujący katolicy. - Krzakobrody i tak nie pójdzie! Haha. - rzekł Aleksander. - Bardzo śmieszne. - rzekł Gieniu, po czym zauważył, że nie ma mnie, Ariadny i pradziadka. - Jezu Chryste! Kyrieeleison, a gdzie oni się podziali!? - wkyrzykiwała pani Aldona. Na klatce była śpiewana przeze mnie Międzynarodówka. Wiecie, wyklęty powstań ludu ziemi itd. Dziadek Marian śpiewał hymn ZSRR i mówił jak fajnie było być w partii komunistycznej. A Ariadna śpiewała coś innego, tylko nie wim co. Pewnie black metal. Nagle... wszyscy wyszli na klatkę i domagali się w niewybrednych słowach ciszy. Rozpoznałem jedną gębę. Była to Lońka Rudkowska, żona Hieronima. - Siema, a gdzie Pani mąż? - zapytałem. - Mój mąż... a co Pana to obchodzi!? - krzyczała na mnie i groziła, że mi wywali w łeb patelnią. - A wal! A wal! - śmiałem się z niej. - Pewnie skończył w psychiatryku! - krzyczał pradziadek, aż nagle wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. - Tak dalej być nie będzie, pijusy cholerne! - krzyczała Lońka i cisnęła patelnią, która trafiła... w okno. - I znowu wyższy czynsz! - ktoś krzyczał, to był Jarek, też spity. - Przybyli ułani pod okienko. - śpiewał. Wszyscy na klatce zostali napojeni bimbrem i było wesoło. Impra się zrobiła w pierwszej klatce i w ogóle o dziwo nikt policji nie wzywał. Gdy już byłem zalany w 665 dup, nagle z kopa otworzyłem drzwi do mieszkania po Wiesławie Dobrowolskiej. - O kurwa, jak tu jebie! - krzyczałem. - Spokojnie, Kochanie... - mówiła Ariadna, ale potem: - Wali tu kiszoną. Fakt. - Idźcie stamtąd. Tam straszy. - ostrzegał Aleksander, ale było już za późno. - O, szafa. - rzekłem, po czym wywaliłem się na nią i spadł mi na głowę jakiś kapelusz. - O Jezu! To Fedora Napoleona. Olek, podobno ten kto jej dotknie jest opętany. - przesądnie gadał Jarek. - Nic mi nie jest. Tylko widzę róże i kadzidło. - rzekłem. - On jest godzien... - po cichu rzekł Olek. Wszyscy potem się zabawiliśmy w mieszkaniu Dobrowolskich, ale prądu kurwa nie było. Ani wody. - Fajnie było... - wydawać zacząłem przemowę. - Kochani sąsiedzi i Lońko Rudkowska! - krzyczałem, ale jej nie było. - Dziś wigilia, więc przebaczmy sobie wszystko i zacznijmy chlać więcej i więcej i więcej i więcej. - po tych słowach osunąłem się na stół i pękł. Śmiechy było słychać, aż wpadł pradziad. - Co tu się kurwa odjaniegawla!? Papież by się przekręcił... a, to Ty, wnusiu. Ok. - mówił i też zaczął pić. Na szczęście mieszkanie starej krowy (po starej krowie) było na parterze. Skoczyłem z okna i wylądowałem fortunnie dosyć. - Kochanie, nie lataj tyle. Hahaha. - rzekła moja narzeczona. - Hop. - powiedziałem. Nie było na szczęście przechodniów. Wróciliśmy do Gienia, który był jak się okazało najbardziej trzeźwy ze wszystkich. - Spokojnie. Nie pijcie już. - mówił do nas spokojnie. - Za mało. - chórem z Ariadną powtórzyliśmy, po czym wpadliśmy w śmiech. Postanowiłem zapalić fajkę wodną, bongosa. Okazało się, że go miałem od Umebo w prezencie i zrobiło się siwo na całej klatce schodowej. - Kurwa! To stara krowa! - krzyczał Olek. - Won duszo nieczysta! - napity i nawdychany wył. - Pan Napoleon! - radośnie mówił Jarek. - Nie wytrzymam. - rzekł Gieniu, po czym zobaczył swoją zmarłą żonę, Danutę z domu Groch. - Danusia, nie pal tyle. Śmiechy, chichy i wycie wilków było słychać przez resztę nocy. 25 grudnia Obudziłem się... w Czarnej Wołdze, a raczej pod nią. Jak się tam znalazłem to sam nie wiem. Sprawdziłem, czy ktoś nie umarł przypadkiem. Nawet Wasilij dzisiaj nie pofatygował się, żeby mnie ratować. Zebrali się przechodnie i widzieli mnie umazanego w błocie na twarzy oraz zachlanego. Wstałem, ale zaraz się przewróciłem. Chyba wracali z kościoła, bo padały takie wyzwiska jak "antychryst", "bezbożnik". Ja im na to: - Ave Szatan! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! - tak było. Nagle zjawił się Aleksander, który też się chwiał. I zanim coś powiedział, ja: - Pijemy dalej? - zapytałem. - Pewnie! Dawej do mienia! - krzyczał. I poszliśmy. Musiałem wypić Boską Ciecz, by przywrócić u siebie świadomość. Nie odrzuciło mnie, ale: Gieniu spał u siebie, Ariadna na schodach, Jarek przy rynnie, Wasilij w szafie, sąsiedzi w domu Dobrowolskich padli, pani Aldona na krześle, pradziadek na desce do prasowania. - Co tu kurwa się stało!? - zapytałem. - Za dużo wychleliśmy. Powinniśmy przystopować, wyciągnąć wnioski... A chuj, pijemy! - oznajmił pan Stwardniewicz. Obudziłem Ariadnę i zapytałem ją: - Kochanie. Dobrze jest? - Obudziła się i zapytała: - Która godzina? - 12:00. - Czemu jesteś w błocie? - Obudziłem sie pod Czarną Wołgą. - O Boże. Kiedyś wpadniesz... - ...w kłopoty. Wiem. Muszę się umyć, bo nie mogę Tobie dać buziaka. Poszedłem umyć twarz i wykąpać się w pierwszym mieszkaniu. Gdy wychodziłem z kąpieli, byłem już czystszy i wymknąłem się z lokalu, by mnie nikt nie zauważył. Jeszcze raz do Ariadny chciałem iść, ale jej nie było. Słychać było tylko jej śmiech z domu Gienia. - Kochanie! - krzyczałem. - Hahaha... - śmiała się. Dotarłem tam i piła... dalej. - A, dołączę się! - rzekłem. Sąsiedzi dalej nieprzytomni, wpadł mój pradziad z bimbrem i rzekł: - Worek kartofelków i mamy bimber, co nie? - pytał też. Napiliśmy się zacnego bimbru, prawie najtańszego alkoholu. Znowu byłem zalany w 665 dup, ale: - Rzygaj. - mówił mi głos. I chyba rzygnąłem. Zobaczyłem jakąś piękną polanę, a tam była Ariadna, która zbliżała się do mnie, aż nagle... jebnąłem w lodówkę. I straciłem przytomność całkowicie. 26 grudnia Obudziłem się... w szpitalu poznańskim. Pytały się głosy jakieś: "Czy wyjdzie z tego?", "Stan jest krytyczny?", "Wasilij uratował mu życie" oraz "Chlejus!" (to chyba mówiła Rudkowska, bo o dziwo też przyszła mnie odwiedzić, ciekawe czemu?) Otworzyłem oczy, a nade mną stała Ukochana, która zakładała mi zimny kompres na głowę. - Co się stanęło? - zapytałem. - Uderzyłeś w lodówkę i wypadłeś przez okno... - smutno rzekła Ariadna. - Przeżyłeś i to najważniejsze. - płakała potem mi na kołnierz. Nagle zjawił się Aleksander i mówił: - Twój protegowany odwiózł Cię do szpitala, bo na karetkę nie było co liczyć. Pojawił się Jarek: - Miałeś mnóstwo szczęścia, Thomas. Oby nigdy więcej takich ekscesów. - odrzekł. Pani Aldona następna powiedziała: - Dziękować Bogu, że żyjemy wszyscy! Thomas, jakże jestem wdzięczna, że żyjesz! - mówiła, aż nagle: - Bro... - smutny głos powiedział. To był Nathan. - Nathan? To Ty? - zapytałem. - Tak. Ale nie jestem sam. - rzekł, po czym pojawił się Jimmy: - Kurwa, już lepiej pachnie w szpitalu w Los Angeles, a nie w tej ruderze. Tam trzeba dobrze zapłacić. - mówił. - O, Thomas, już dobrze wszystko? - zapytał. Opowiedziałem tyle ile pamiętałem i poprzysiągłem sobie: ekscesy będą srogie, ale nie aż takie. Kategoria:Thomas John Kategoria:Muchomorowa 35 Kategoria:Osiedle Grzybów